Adam-Imogen Friendship
The friendship between Imogen Moreno and Adam Torres is known as''' Adamogen ('''Adam/Im'ogen'). They became friends in season 11. Friendship history Overview Imogen and Adam became friends during the eleventh season of Degrassi. ''It is assumed that they became friends through their mutual friends, Eli Goldsworthy and Fiona Coyne. Season 11 In 'Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1), Adam fills in for Dave Turner, who is sick, at the Degrassi Radio. He calls Imogen Moreno "psycho" after she states that Eli Goldsworthy punched her and is seen wearing tampons up her nose, in truth she "tripped." In this episode, Adam is first seen talking to Eli before school starts, and following him when he talks to Clare. In '''Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2), Eli tries asking Adam to help him. Eli tells him his anti-anxiety pills are killing his creativity and that he needs Adam to keep his pills just until he finishes writing the play for his drama class. Adam refuses and he tells Eli to ask his doctor for different pills. Eli gets upset and shouts, but Adam doesn't want to get in the way of Eli's therapy so he dismisses him. Adam moves away to start his broadcast on Degrassi Radio and sees that Imogen, the girl he called "Psycho" the previous day, took Eli's pills instead. In Need You Now (1), Adam goes on an "adventure" with Eli. While Eli is in a messy relationship with Imogen, trying to stay "cool" when discovering Imogen is lying to him isn't going very well. He convinces Adam to help him discover Imogen's whereabouts. Adam isn't very happy with his friend's sudden hysterical mood, but decides to tag along. In Need You Now (2), while still trying to help Eli with his relationship problems, Adam finds himself breaking into Fiona's condo in search of Imogen. The situation becomes even more awkward when the two boys are standing face to face with a puzzled Fiona and frightened Imogen. Eli starts shouting, sure that Imogen has been cheating on him, and quickly leaves when he understands no one is on his side in the case. Adam is left awkwardly standing in Fiona's living room. Season 12 In Got Your Money (1), it is revealed that Adam is the bassist of WhisperHug and has a cold, which Imogen responds saying "Boo, Adam." In Got Your Money (2), Adam is seen having the buttons on his shirt fixed by Imogen when Fiona Coyne comes up to talk to her obviously making him uncomfortable, he is then told to leave by Imogen. Later, Adam, Imogen, and the rest of WhisperHug perform "Be My Someone" at the dance. During the song, Imogen comes over next to Adam and makes him sing with her. In Building a Mystery (2), Adam, Imogen, and the rest of WhisperHug perform at the Student Council fundraiser. In Tonight, Tonight, while WhisperHug is at the mall waiting to see if they made into Battle of the Bands, Imogen sees Missy starring at Adam. Adam assumes that she might be starring at Imogen and Imogen goes and talks to her. It turns out Missy seems interested in Adam and Imogen got her number. They are both later seen rehersing for Battle of the Bands and attend it. In Degrassi: Las Vegas, they are seen playing a game on Adam's iPad while Drew and Bianca are rehersing their wedding ceremony. On the plane, they are seen discussing what Drew can do for his wedding vows. They are both later seen helping Drew with his performance for Bianca. At Bianca and Drew's engagement party, they sit next to each other. Trivia *They have both dated Fiona Coyne. *Both are in the LGBT community. *Both are best friends of Eli Goldsworthy. *Both are members of the band WhisperHug. *Adam called Imogen phyco, when he first met her. Gallery Imogen-moreno-gallery.jpg Degrassi-Season-12-cast.jpg Tumblr_m7u0nf3pPl1r5uoxco1_500.jpg degrassi-1108-imogen-tampons.jpg Degrassi S11E00 Nowhere To Run HDTV XviD.jpg Tumblr mcnegfMsRR1rwytb1.jpg Sufoief.jpg Slkfffg.jpg Kjgkfjg.jpg Djugoidfg.jpg Whisperhuggable.png Degrassi 510x317.jpg Kljlkf.jpg Iouf.jpg 8u90p.png 89u9uj.png Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:LGBT